1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid injection recording head and a liquid injection recording apparatus.
In a liquid injection recording apparatus, it will be desirable that a liquid injection recording head (hereinafter referred to as the recording head) can be easily mounted and dismounted with respect to a carriage for the purpose of maintenance or interchange of the recording head. Therefore, in order to supply a driving power and a signal to the recording head, it may heretofore be considered to provide electrical contacts on the recording head and the carriage, respectively, and bring the electrical contacts of the two into contact with each other when the recording head will be mounted on the carriage, thereby accomplishing the supply of the driving power and the signal to the recording head. Most recording heads are of the type which may be mounted on the carriage and therefore, the electrical contacts of the recording head will be taken out from the recording head by flexible wiring or the like or may be provided on the lower portion of the orifice surface of the recording head in which orifices may be provided.
In a recording head wherein the orifice surface in which orifices for injecting ink may be provided and an electrical wiring substrate having said electrical contacts may be formed on the same plane, the electrical contacts may be provided below the orifice surface for the reason set forth above, and this will result in an inconvenience that the electrical contacts are stained or corroded by the ink dropping from the orifices and cause unsatisfactory contact and thus, orifices do not discharge the liquid (ink) or the discharging condition becomes unstable.